The present invention relates generally to monitoring systems, and more specifically to a computer controlled data acquisition system capable of monitoring multiple life functions simultaneously.
The purpose of the invention is to collect a data base such that the requirements and processing necessary for a field patient monitor system could be defined.
Data acquisition systems of various types have been proposed in the prior art.